Portal Hitam
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Portal hitam terbesar untuk manusia, di cadangkan bagi orang-orang yang bersifat sok kritis di saat krisis moral.


**X-Men bukan milik saya mereka milik Marvel, tapi kalau filmnya lain studio punya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini. Tapi, kalau Karl Rein milik saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Portal hitam terbesar untuk manusia, di cadangkan bagi orang-orang yang bersifat sok kritis di saat krisis moral.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Portal Hitam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelumnya aku pernah berpikir untuk membuat sebuah portal waktu, untuk membawa dirinya kembali ke dalam kehidupan. Tapi cara ini agak sedikit aneh dan menentang dari garis-garis peraturan yang sudah di jelaskan oleh pemerintah. Aku mungkin akan menentang segalanya, persetan yang akan di lakukan pemerintah padaku. Yang jelas, aku harus membawamu kembali.

Ini agak terdengar egois, tapi aku tidak mau melihat kehidupan yang seperti ini dan itu dan tenggelam ke dalam sesuatu yang membuat hari-hariku tak jelas. Sepintas, hatiku mungkin sudah membeku akibat sembilu yang bersarang di dalam hati, seperti menabur sebuah sukma penuh sakit yang sarat akan makna.

Aku ini bukan ilmuan, hanya anak magang yang kebetulan bekerja di perusahaan penuh konspirasi, paling rahasia dan sangat rumit melebihi Pentagon. Mungkin, aku sedikit beruntung bisa mencuri ide-ide brilian dan formula rahasia berbau konspirasi dari para professor yang bekerja di sini.

Aku pernah berbicara dengan salah seorang professor di sana, professor penuh kharisma, dia mempunyai pancaran mata yang identik dengan keramahan, walau aku tahu di dalam otaknya menyimpan ide-ide cemerlang atas kerja kerasnya selama ini. Orang bilang dia lelaki yang sedikit gila, dia gila dan gila. Tidak ada ungkapan lain yang pantas di sematkan selain kegilaan pada orang ini.

Ini mungkin bagus.

Menurut professor, membuat sebuah portal untuk kembali ke masa lalu itu menentang kehendak Tuhan, meski ia memiliki terobosan baru untuk membuat portal semacam ini dan yang pastinya nama besar profesor akan di sematkan sebagai penemu baru.

Di saat yang krisis moral seperti ini, membuat portal besar ke masa lalu menjadi sebuah solusi untuk mengubah sebuah kesalahan kecil di masa lalu yang menjadi sangat besar, meski beberapa orang mengatakan jika kau mengubah masa lalu, masa depanmu tidak akan berubah karena antara kau di masa lalu dan kau di masa sekarang memiliki timeline yang berbeda.

Aku sempat memikirkan ini juga dan takut apa yang aku lakukan ini tidak akan mengubah apapun dan aku tetap sendirian dalam kesengsaraan.

Tapi, setiap manusia memiliki prinsip dan cara hidup yang berbeda. Itu yang aku tanamkan sejak aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Profesor sebenarnya tidak mau membantuku, dia hanya memberi ceramah pendek tentang portal waktu yang nantinya akan aku buat. Dia bilang usahaku ini akan sia-sia. Dia mungkin cukup lihai memanterai orang dengan kalimat dan tipu muslihatnya. Jadi, aku mempercayainya.

Aku ingat saat pertamakali aku bertemu professor, ia lelaki baik yang hobi melafalkan lelucon walau agak garing sebenarnya. Selera humornya terlalu kuno sehingga aku harus mencerna sangat lama tentang apa yang ia katakan.

Ia memiliki ruangan kerja yang bagus dan assistant hologram yang dapat berbicara, sebuah tab bening yang jenaka dan robot yang bisa membuatkan masakan. Istrinya sudah meninggal dan aku mulai bekerja seminggu setelah pemakaman istrinya berlangsung. Memang agak menyinggung perasaan orang, tapi buatku tak masalah.

Eh, tunggu. Tapi, aku kan laki-laki, oh kadang aku sering lupa gender. Maaf.

Ketika aku mengingat ini semua, tentang tempat ini dan bagaimana kehidupan di sini. Aku jadi sedikit flashback tentang masa lalu. Ada orang-orang yang sepemikiran denganku, tapi dia sudah pergi lama dan bergabung dalam komunitas tukang pukul.

Agak aneh. Awalnya aku aneh berdiri di tempat ini, karena aku bukan seorang mutan. Aku manusia biasa, sama seperti yang lainnya. Tapi, professor membuat hidupku sedikit lebih berarti di detik-detik terakhir. Contohnya saat ini.

Yah, saat ini...

* * *

"Untuk sampai ke sana, kau harus membawa orang yang bisa melindungimu, Karl.."

Ceramah dari professor berdenging di telinga, ia menuangkan teh hijau dan beberapa biskuit coklat. Rasanya enak.

"Personal Bodyguard, it's cute, dont you?"

"Karl, aku tidak memaksa. Ini saran, demi kepentinganmu. Aku sudah sangat serius dengan projectmu ini..."

"Lunatic.." Logan menimpali, berdiri di belakang dengan gaya selengean. Dia memegang dua botol sampanye, yang kurasa hasil menjarah dari market. Aku tak tahu kapan dia muncul di ruangan pribadi professor, dia memang mengejutkan dan penuh dengan teka-teki.

Aku menggeleng. Tahu apa yang professor pikirkan. "Nope.. prof, kau menyuruhku membawa Logan? I'm not trust HIM! Dia pembunuh. Dia bisa membunuh orang-orang.."

Professor tertawa. Meledek. "Itu cara kerjanya.."

"Violence is never good.."

"Jangan egois, Karl. Kalau pemerintah tahu ada kegiatan semacam ini kau, aku dan Charles akan di penjara.."

Aku mendelik. "Kau hanya ingin jalan-jalan 'kan. Logan?"

"Sialan kau, Karl.."

Kupotong ucapannya dengan tatapan tajam tanpa ampun. Yang di tatap langsung tersedak, oke. Aku suka adegan ini. "Oke! Tapi jangan menggangu, oke? Kalau sampai kau mengganggu, akan kutinggalkan kau di timeline yang mengecewakan.."

Logan tertawa. "Kutebak, Karl. The Land Before Time?"

"Asshole.."

Aku terdiam sejenak, melamunkan hasil kerjaku selama beberapa tahun ini. Sebuah Portal Waktu yang menawan, ini melanggar pemerintahan dan aku bisa di penjara jika ketahuan. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan jika tak melakukan ini, semua yang di lakukan di dunia ada konsekuensi dan risiko.

Jadi di sinilah aku..

Karl Rein, dengan Portal Waktu yang memikat..

* * *

Pintu teralis bercahaya di depanku terbuka, memberi ruang terbuka untuk siapapun yang berkehendak masuk ke dalamnya. Di dalam persembunyian, cahaya di dalam pintu itu masuk kemudian merambat lewat kakiku.

Aku tertawa senang, tapi terlihat seperti lelaki gila yang diabetes. Kulihat beberapa menu dalam tab di tanganku, memilah dan memeriksa mode apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Ada gambar manusia seperti dalam pelajaran biologi di sana, jumlahnya dua. Untuk aku dan Logan.

Aku sudah mempersiapkan semua. Dari mulai hal-hal penting, kecil hingga yang paling sepele sekalipun. Seperti yang professor katakan, aku harus mempersiapkannya.

"Karl."

"Berhenti mengejutkanku, Logan."

"Jantungan.."

"I hate you.."

"I hate you too.."

"STOP! Mau apa kau?"

Logan tertawa kecil. Dia pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu yang menjengkelkan dan senyum playboy nya ini bukan main-main. Aku dengar dari beberapa murid di Xavier School jika Logan ini playboy ulung, pemain cinta terupgrade. Entah sudah berapa wanita yang ia tiduri. Membayangkannya saja membuatku jijik.

Dia memang akan menemaniku dalam petualangan ini, tapi maksud lain dari ini adalah menemui wanita yang sudah ia tinggalkan sejak zaman Majapahit.

Mungkin, Itsu-san?

"Pakai ini.." Aku memotong ucapan, memberi gelang almunium yang cantik ( bagiku ) ada jam digital di sana, angka-angka dan nama tempat juga tulisan alfabet.

"Karl?"

"Itu, jika ada kecelakaan dan kita tersesat. Kau bisa pulang duluan..."

"Uh, terdengar seperti kau akan mengusirku.."

Aku menyindir. "Karena aku mendengar kau ingin menemui mama Summers dan membuang baby Scott..."

"Wow, aku tidak sejahat itu kok!"

Kutepuk bahu Logan beberapakali untuk meledek. "Penjahat, tidak pernah memberitahu kedoknya, bro.."

Setelah cukup basa-basi dan berkelahi singkat dengan Logan, saling adu pukul, argumen basi dan tendangan jarak jauh. Aku mesti bergegas! Senyum merekah terkembang dan pelukan hangat menyambut tubuh professor Xavier yang tertawa melihat kelakuan kami. Ia membisikan sesuatu di telingaku dalam pelukan terakhir, memanterai dengan kalimat-kalimat bijaknya yang merasuk ke kepala.

Aku tahu itu. Professor terlalu baik.

"Aku tahu, prof. Terima kasih.."

Pintu teralis terbuka lebar, membiarkan dua sosok manusia masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ada banyak cahaya di dalamnya, bodohnya aku malah lupa membuat kacamata. Dalam kehampaan dan angka-angka yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepalaku. Aku berharap ini akan berhasil, sesuatu yang menakjubkan akan terealisasi.

Sesaat kemudian pintu tertutup, aku agak panik ketika mendapati ini, tapi Logan yang menahan tawa membuatku sedikit lega dengan apa yang terjadi. Alasannya karena orang bodoh ini masih hidup dan berdiri di sampingku.

Prof melambai di luar sana hal yang paling jarang ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba saja, ruangan bergetar, turbulensi dadakan yang memilukan. Aku akan muntah sesegera mungkin! Kutahan itu semua, namun terasa semu. Lampu di dalam ruangan berkedip-kedip memberi peringatan.

Aku panik.

Menoleh ke samping.

Logan hilang. Sialan.

Terakhir yang kuingat adalah tubuh kecil ini di tarik oleh gravitasi, perasaan melayang-layang dan tertusuk.

Kemudian..

"Who are you?"

...aku mendengar sebuah suara.

"Charles? Is that you?"


End file.
